


Day 268 - Give it a rest

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [268]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John loves sleeping.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 268 - Give it a rest

John loves sleeping. Because he had to learn to sleep anywhere and under all kinds of crazy circumstances (first when he worked as a doctor, later in the army and in Afghanistan and finally when living with Sherlock) he loves the luxury of a comfortable bed and hours upon hours of quiet.

Sometimes he takes naps in the middle of the day, just because it is warm and safe and comfortable in his bed and there is no one bleeding out, no one shooting at him and no hyperactive consulting detective begging for his attention.

Sherlock does not care for sleeping and therefore usually used to make fun of John for sleeping in the middle of the day like an old man.

One day he suddenly found himself in the living room on his own and he missed John so much that he followed him into the bedroom and sat next to him on the bed with his laptop. He tried to type quietly as to not wake John, but stopped completely when John suddenly rolled over and snuggled up against him, his face pressed against Sherlock’s hip, one arm thrown over Sherlock’s legs in a possessive manner.

When John woke, Sherlock was completely relaxed and in a quiet but content mood because he spent one hour just watching John breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'John/Sleep'.
> 
> I finally came up with a title for this series: **An almost gravitational pull**!  
>  What do you guys think? :D  
> But it will probably be confusing if I rename the series now? Ideas how I could handle this? Any suggestion welcome!


End file.
